In a wireless communication system that supports IEEE 802.16d/e, WiBro, and WiMAX standard specifications, the characteristics of a channel formed between a base station and a terminal needs to be known for a smooth communication therebetween. To this end, synchronization must be first established between the base station and the terminal and the operation of an oscillator also must be accurate. However, on the part of a receiving side, a time offset and a carrier frequency offset are generated due to various factors, such as a multi-path characteristic between a transmitting side and a receiving side, and a time-varying characteristic occurring as terminals or radio wave obstacles move. It may result in a degraded reception performance on the part of the receiving side. It is therefore necessary for the receiving side to consistently estimate a time offset and a carrier frequency offset and compensate for the time offset and the carrier frequency offset according to an estimate result.